There's Always a Bigger Fish
by Lujana
Summary: Those nine Wraiths are far from being the biggest fishies in this aquarium...


**There's Always a Bigger Fish**

_A/N:_ I'm so sorry for starting up yet another fanfic. I promise the others won't die. It's just that I'm inspired and get far to many ideas, ow... hurts...

Well, on with the warnings:

This fic contains:

Wraith

Futuristic Wraith

Lurv!

Hotness

Gore... somewhat

Freaks

Idiots

Dangerous places

Flesh eating murderous monsters... or well... ONE of them...

More dead humans than living ones... (no zombies, though... ugg...)

And much more...

Can't take it? It's a challenge!

* * *

**1. The Freak and its mate**

You know what they always say? They say: "I didn't mean for this to happen." That's what they say. Every. Damn. Time. I'm getting sick of it. _Sick_. When I face people, meet people, they always excuse themselves for staring, they know what happened to me is their fault. They voted for it. They drove me to this point. They say that they're sorry, but I don't care! They are those who care, because I don't give a damn about their excuses. Apologies… are not meant to make _me_ feel better. Actually, they _can't_ make me feel better. Those apologies are made for _their_ sake, so that _they_ will sleep well at night. You know what? I will never forgive them. Ever.

That's partly why I'm leaving tonight. I've had enough: their guilt, their pity, their agony… pounding and trashing down my throat. I just want to throw up. To vomit and empty myself so that I'll be clear from them. It hurts. All the time. The way they look at me, the way they handle all situations differently around me. They say that they're sorry, that I'm still a human. But they treat me like a freak, and a freak I will be. A freak. I love to be a freak, I want to love it, but they make it hard for me to love what they despise. They say that I'm okay, but that's not what they mean. They are afraid. Afraid of me. Afraid of the fact that I've got to be guarded and drugged when I need to sustain myself. Afraid of the fact that I won't look human anymore, that I'm their weapon and that sooner or later I will backfire, and they will burn underneath my touch.

They're going to kill me soon. They won't let me live for much longer. No one told me this; I've figured it out for myself. Their enemies, what they've intended me to destroy, won't come soon enough. I know. They will sample pieces of me and make clones, but I'm too risky to keep. I won't let them drug me next time. I won't trust them; I won't let them get to me…

- -

Running down the small road, he noticed that rain had started falling from the skies. All the wetness splashed against the ground and made the asphalt look as black as endless holes, he tried to not look down as he ran, but he found himself staring at the dark, blank tarmac, having a faint replica of himself glaring right back at him. He stopped at the same time as his reflection did, narrowed his eyes and stared right down at the street. Insects and other unfortunate creatures were trying to crawl away from the steady stream of water, they had to be quick or they would drown. The smell of rotting leaves made him look away from all the tiny beings, his eyes found the trunk of an ancient tree which had been conquered by fall.

The humans had yet to discover that he was gone, and he didn't at all mind their slow movements. A corpse, however, was bound to be found, or at least missed. If no one missed him, then at least other employees would notice. But not yet. He had done it swiftly, right after the change of guards. So that the amount of time would be at its fullest. The difference between hunt and planned murder had come clear to him. He was more than he had become, more complex and almost twofaced. Thinking about himself, he started walking closer to the tree, because he figured it would protect him from further raining.

It was then it happened. The tree started shivering, at first the vibration was barely noticeable, but then it grew stronger. The trunk moved, as if it was dancing to erotic tunes of invisible instruments, a few minutes later it cracked open with a raw sound, sending splinters of its inner material over the whole place. Something emerged from its core, and suddenly he found himself staring at a group of humans who seemed really confused. He hid behind a trash bin, carefully watching their every movement. The more he watched them, the more alarmed he became - these were not ordinary humans, these were different. Their smell was of a more vehemence sort; at first this made him feel nothing but predatory feelings, he wanted to jump at them, to slit their throats, even more than he wanted to eat human flesh and drink human blood. But then, as he sniffed some more, he found that they were not appetising at all. At least not for the sake of sustaining, he found another predatory feeling within himself, and it was the wish to find a mate and be part of a group. Suddenly he realized that he was alone and not meant to be alone, that he was still a social creature and that the rejection from the humans had made him consider them as food. That was why and when he decided to snap one of these newcomers and keep it as his own, a mate. They were heading towards his position, and he watched as they came closer. The last one of them was going to be the lucky one; he would be rapid so that none of the other would notice. As shadows were letting go of the creatures, he could see them more closely. They were all male but, odd as it was, this didn't matter to him. All that mattered was the wish for a mate and the wish for company. As they came even closer, he slid down behind the big bin. He could hear the distasteful sound of pebbles being pressed against asphalt as the odd beings moved. And then, as at least six of them had passed by, he was caught by his own feelings. Sweat made his hands feel odd, his stomach began pinching him from the inside, he just wanted to creep together and hiss at everything.

But he did not.

A while later eight of them had passed by, and the ninth, the last, was about to pass. As the only thing noticeable of the last one – his white hair – became visible to him, the alarm was started. High, screeching tunes echoed between walls and roads. He had almost no time to act, but threw himself at the last one, ignoring the surprised gasp and the fact that the others turned around. _The city was falling into search mood_, he had heard a guard talk about the defence. But never had he realised that one of the main functions was light. At the same time as he fell and got on top of the heavily struggling creature, trying to keep him down, he was blinded by lamps and seized by cameras. And then they came, the guards, dressed in their grey costumes and shielded by their strange devices.

"_We can see him, we got him. What shall we do?_" he could hear it, distant, but was unable to see anything but the creature he was on top of. Once he wasn't blinded anymore he could really see, and understand, what beauty was. Then, as if reality felt ignored and had to strike back, bolts of pain hit him right into his left side. He could sense bullets digging their way through his flesh, sense how blood began to flow out from the wounds. He grimaced in pain, but took almost ten more shots until he finally couldn't stand the pain anymore, and collapsed beside the one he'd tried to capture. As he fell into darkness, he almost didn't understand what was going on around him. The creatures he'd attacked were putting up a fight, a storm of fire was going on above him, but other than that… his mind was too confused to grasp what everything was about.

- -

It didn't feel right to leave the attacker behind, Eitho didn't think so. Even though he was the one who had been attacked… or maybe that was the reason; why he thought it wasn't right to do what they were doing. Nevertheless, it was with a heavy feeling that he began following the others as they moved through the area. So this was where they had been condemned to live for the rest of their lives? Like that scruffy looking human had said: "Vacation for me, hell for you." He didn't dare to take it up with The First, since last time he tried to talk about something with him; he had just snorted and told him that he was too young to understand. According to Wraith standards, Eitho really _was_ young. Although, he didn't at all like the attitude of The First. His mentor. Hah, choosing The First as a mentor for the young had been a bad idea. The only supportive words The First knew were "try harder", "not good enough" and "that's not the best you can do", which wasn't really supportive at all. Maybe that was because The First really wished to deal with other things than young, stupid, insolent males. Not that young, stupid, insolent males weren't interesting – in fact, Eitho had found The First laughing his throat off at several occasions – supporting young people just didn't seem to suit him.

"You're not walking straight, Eitho," the first suddenly threw at him as they rounded, "something's bothering you." Eitho, who felt a bit embarrassed since The First used his name AND spoke of it in front of the others, cleared his throat and tried to straighten up. Which made The First stop, turn around and stalk back to Eitho, giving him a long, cold glare.

"In this hive, trust is one of the main issues. Do you have faith in yourself, Eitho?" The First asked, tilting his head to the side, "Do you have faith in me? In us?" His voice was barely a whisper, but then, as he spoke, it grew into a barking, making Eitho glitch a little, which was more than enough for The First, "You're still thinking about that fiend creature, are you not? You're thinking about it, and do I have to remember you that it is a part of the past. You should not linger on it too much." The First was mad, his voice was high and brute, it made Eitho sway for a second, and then he coughed. What was he doing? The First was right! That creature, that thing, it wasn't a part of his life. Not until it had attacked him. The First eyed him, as if he was part of an illness, and then turned his back at him, "You're too young to understand. You have yet to search that part of your mind. In time you will know that what you're doing today is wrong." Silence seemed to drill through the thin air, making Eitho feel embarrassed. Not only did The First speak it out loud, he seemed to enjoy it too, especially since the other seven were listening. As The First went back to the front, Dorough turned around to gaze at Eitho.

"I wonder," he said, "if it's possible for such creatures to confuse ones mind. You know. Like mind controlling, but kind of deeper." Dorough smiled a little and then turned around again, as they proceeded stalking through the vegetation. Eitho didn't really know what to respond, his face had been red as a tomato if he had been able to blush – luckily, for him, he wasn't. He was just a bit more numb than before. And scared. What if his mind was controlled? What if that creature had taken over his emotions?

--


End file.
